Into The Light
by Diabond Amazon
Summary: Kara is just a girl with the fate of a goddess. All she wants to do is get through high school and deal with her crush on her best friend when she gets pulled into ancient Egypt where she learns she has more to worry about than the average teenage outcast
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. I do however, own Kara. She is mine! **Ahem** anywho, the reason each chapter consists of many POV changes is because this is really meant to be one story, but the file would be too big in one piece and is therefore split into chunks. If the point of view changes confuse you, I'm sorry, but I really felt like writing the whole story in first person and I figured this was a good way to do it. The beginning paragraphs are in fact in third person so don't get too cornfuzzed. Hope you like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Punch. Kick. Block. Counter. _A tired, sweaty girl flopped down to the ground, lying in the cool blades of grass. _'That was a tough practice.' _She thought to herself, glancing at her watch. A lone bead of sweat dripped onto its face. _'Long one too.' _A gentle breeze licked playfully at the ground, creating the effect of a tiny green ocean on land. _'That feels great.' _She sighed contently, gazing up into the endless blue sky. How long had it been since she had started training herself in martial arts? _'Ten whole years…Has it really been that long?' _Kara found an interest in the style exactly ten years ago to this day. Today she turned sixteen, the big sweet sixteen. Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, she gazed into the swirling white fluff of the clouds. She was so exhausted from her training regime; she could've fallen asleep right then and there. Stray strands of her white gold hair fluttered around her like a pale halo of light. Brightly colored birds of spring flitted from tree to tree around her, their chorus unimaginably light and cheerful. "Nefer." ('Beautiful') She muttered in Egyptian. "Tanni Shan." ('Simply beautiful') The girl added to herself in Japanese. Kara was absolutely obsessed with other cultures, Japanese and Egyptian being her favorites. She spoke other languages constantly and was fluent in the two. This fascination drastically affected her wardrobe, which… didn't exactly help her social life. Most teens usually made fun of her for wearing such different clothing. She was very detached from society. The few friends she did have weren't around that much. It's not that they didn't care, they just didn't go to the same school as me.

Today she was supposed to go meet up with Seto and she was excited, she really was, but their meeting wasn't for a while… Seto. The one boy she could really talk to without fear. In fact she always told him her fears and worries and just about everything else. They'd been friends for so long she practically fell flat on her face when she understood what should've been so obvious to her. Kara was in love with Seto, a love that seemed as though it could never be. Seto was athletic, popular, handsome, witty… all the things she wasn't. But somehow, they'd become friends. She'd never told him her true feelings, that she wanted to be more than just friends. Whenever she tried he'd be just smiling contently at her, so innocently. She'd always blush and turn away, changing the subject to something completely different. If he noticed, he never complained. He always would change right along with their conversation, finding something in there somewhere to joke about. He never pushed to get her to talk about things she'd rather keep private. To her, he was perfect, even with the little quirks she alone seemed to catch. Like how he always seemed to trip once during the course of a day. It could be so small that you'd never notice or cause loads of chaos. Or how his eyes always showed a tiny glimmer of confusion when she went off on a tangent talking about obscure cultural facts. It took practically all she had not to giggle when she spotted it. Speaking of going off on a tangent…. Kara shook her head to clear her thoughts. If she didn't stop herself soon _she'd_ be off on a tangent.

She reached around her neck, unclasping the golden piece that lay there. Sunlight danced amoung the brilliant azures and emeralds of the scarab centerpiece. Surrounding the creature was an intricate tangle of chains and hieroglyphics that lead around to undeviating beads of jade. Yes, in a word the necklace was beautiful and she was lucky to have it. She had found it one day when she was messing around with a metal detector. It was a mystery how it could've even got there, but she never cared enough to ask. The necklace was an amazing addition to her collection of Egyptian items and artifacts. If it hadn't have been for Seto, it might not even be in her hands today. Kara was… a bit of a ditz. After hanging out on the lake one day, she went to put it back around her neck but couldn't find it or remember where she put it for the life of her. She panicked. She didn't any idea what to do. But Seto kept his cool. He went back into the boat, rummaged around for a few seconds before holding up the glimmering necklace in victory. "I figured you'd leave it in there." He teased, holding the necklace just out of her reach.

"H-hey! Come on, now. Give back." She fake-pouted. "Please?"

"Hmm… I don't know if I- oh, alright." Seto handed her back the necklace with a small chuckle. Kara squealed, hugging him joyfully. Those times were the only ones where she could be that close to him without blushing in embarrassment.

She held the necklace to her chest, closing her eyes and sighing with contentment. She practically knew every groove and pattern by heart as she gently traced her fingers over it. She didn't even need to see it to find the small chip of the jewel missing in the right wing or the crack in the third small bead from the right. Hey, it was her prized possession. She knew it well. Her tense muscles relaxed more and more. She had time for a nap, right? With one last sigh, the blonde fell into a deep sleep, a small smile playing her lips at the thought of seeing him again.

_Kara_

Intense burning heat pounding against my tender skin stirred me. It could've been hours or minutes… I don't know how long I had been asleep, but it was hot. Where was I? I stood up quickly. _Too_ quickly. After my vertigo subsided and I was able to stand up straight again, I finally got a good look at my surroundings. Sand. That was it. Nothing but drifting sand dunes in every direction. I scanned the entire horizon using my hand as a visor. Still nothing. _'Where am I? And how the heck did I get here?' _It looked like no place I'd ever been to… Though it did look sort of like… _'Egypt?' _That was it. But how could I be there? It was impossible. Egypt was half way around the world and I didn't even remember leaving the backyard. All I did was lie there and close my eyes. _'This _has_ to be a dream.'_ I could think it to myself all I wanted, but it would get me nowhere. Even if it were imaginary, just standing here would be a waste of a perfectly awesome dream. So, I took a deep breath and set off. Yep. Of course, it was a random direction and I had no idea where I was going, but it was worth a shot. Besides, I was dreaming, right? What did I have to lose? I didn't know what to look for as I started my trek, but I was alert for anything. And so, I walked. And walked. And walked some more. Did I mention I walked? Okay, maybe I did. A lot. But, hey, it was a long way and I still couldn't see anything except sand! I must have been in the middle of the desert. Man, what a boring time.

After what seemed like hours (which it probably had been, judging by the sun) I was ready give up. My vision was blurring and my arms felt like deadweights. I had to be dehydrated. It was starting to feel less and less like a dream. People don't get tired during dreams and let me tell you, I was exhausted. I kept seeing fleeting images of buildings or oasis but every time I ran towards them, they disappeared. Of course, running didn't help with my low energy factor. My tank was on empty. I couldn't bring my body to go any farther. The natural human instinct to survive carried me a few more steps, but that was it. I wavered dangerously before sinking to my knees in the hot sand. _'No! How can I die here? How can this not be a dream…?'_ My mind was growing increasingly hazy. I couldn't think anymore, let alone move. I fell onto my stomach and closed my eyes. I could have sworn there was the fleeting sound of something above the wind, but after all the illusions I had already gone through my mind I made nothing of it. That's the last thing I remember, the sound of… a motorcycle?

I later found that I had been inches from a road when I collapsed. The tips of my outstretched fingers grazed it as the sand cover danced away. If I could have just gone a little further… but I was unconscious now, so it didn't quite matter.

Kara 

What happened next, I wasn't really there for so I had to ask Marik, the guy who found me. The sound I had heard was, in fact, from a motorcycle streaking down the road. Had it been night, the vehicle would be invisible for it was a deep midnight purple (I also wouldn't have passed out from the heat, but I might've gotten hypothermia… Interesting). The boy at the wheel had pale, cream colored hair and violet eyes. He was clad in a deep purple tunic khaki jeans, and brown combat boots. His sleek machine thundered down the road, hurling great clouds of sand in its wake. Two brilliant violet orbs flicked about to catch glimpses of his fleeting surroundings through dusty goggles. _'I lost them.' _He thought to himself, relieved. _'At least for now.' _The teen had been fleeing his relatives for many weeks now. They had begun the chase after he supposedly killed his father. He was found at the scene of the crime covered in blood and tears. He had no clue what happened. One minute he was talking calmly to his dad and the next he was kneeling on the ground cradling his dead body. He tried to tell them the truth of the other soul inhabiting his body, but none believed him. Ever since he had found the strange scepter that he carried on his belt, he could hear this other voice inside him, a voice not his own. It told him about items of power like the one he possessed. It told him that with his scepter, he could gain the six other items. His staff had the power to enter and control the minds of others to do his bidding. Marik cursed this voice. At times, it almost drove him mad. His eyes saddened at the memory of his mother's tears.

_Marik_

'_"Why did you do it, Marik?" My mother cried in anguish. She sank to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. "Why?"_

_"I told you, it wasn't me!" I defended, panic-stricken. Sudden fury gripped my mother as her palm streaked across my face._

_"Don't you lie to me." She threatened harshly. "I saw you there with his blood on your filthy hands!" the woman all but screeched._

_"I wouldn't lie to you! It was my yami, the darker soul in me. He told me to collect father's Eternal item to-" My quickly spoken explanation was interrupted by another resounding slap._

_"Other soul?" She shook her head furiously. "There's no such thing! It was you and only you with your father, Marik!" Mother picked up the phone with trembling hands and began dialing. "There's something wrong with you a-and I'm going to get you help." She shuddered, tilting the phone to her ear. My eyes grew wide as I understood. She was calling an asylum. I couldn't reason with her in this state. She just wouldn't listen, so I bolted.'_

I shuddered in a feeble attempt to shake the haunting memories from my mind. It was useless for the thoughts would forever shadow my consciousness.

'_**Hey, idiot, pay attention to the road.' A voice echoed in my mind.**_

'_I thought I told you not to speak unless spoken to, Malik.' I thought back in annoyance. _

'_**Just look ahead, you dimwit.' **_

I sighed, complying with his instructions, if unwillingly. At first, all I could see was a sandy heap on the side of the road, but upon closing in on it I made out the features of a body. A girl's body. I skidded to a stop next to her and did a visual once-over. _'She's not moving…'_

'_**No, really?' **_

I shook my head, ignoring him and instead knelt down to feel along her neck for a pulse. There wasn't much, but at least she was alive. She must've been extremely dehydrated for she definitely looked it. I jumped up grabbed my water bottle from my saddle bag. I touched the bottle to her lips, which turned out to be a bad thing because she coughed and sputtered. There's no way I could've gotten her to drink. I poured the cool liquid over her forehead and around her neck to help cool her down.

'**_Marik.' _**

I ignored him, focused on helping the poor girl.

'**_Marik.' _**He repeated more insistently. Again, I shrugged his comments off, pouring more water on her head. **_'Marik!' _**

'_What?' _I growled in annoyance. Sometimes the only way to ever shut him up was to talk.

'_**Look at her necklace.' Malik prompted with just about as much annoyance. 'Sometimes you can be as inobservant as a rock.'** _

I looked down, not expecting what I saw.

'_Isis' necklace! How could she-? That artifact has been missing for... thousands of years. And yet, she wears it plain as day like it's normal. Does she know what she's wearing even?' _Jade glinted in the sun as I stared.

'_**If she does, she doesn't seem worried about it. Though she does look one to know her Egyptian artifacts…' My yami commented, based on her clothes.**_

'_We can't worry about it now. She needs help.' _"Hello? Anyone else around here?" I called, though I'm pretty sure that if someone were around, they'd have helped her already. I gingerly picked her up and situated her in front of me on my motorcycle. _'I can't just leave her here.'_

'**_Of course you can, just toss her off the bike and go.' He replied bluntly. If he'd been in his own body, he'd probably be smirking._** I rolled my eyes, revving up the engine. My fingers went numb as he took control of my hand, forcing me to stop the motor.

'_What are you-?' _That's when I heard it. It was quiet at first, but so distinct in my mind that I instantly knew what it was. Sirens and shouts emitted from a cloud of dust in the distance. My eyes squinted to see what I didn't want to believe. They had found me again and were gaining fast.

'_**We gotta go…' He urged impatiently.**_

'_I know, I know. I just-' _I looked down at the girl in front of me. She wouldn't much safer with me than she would in the scorching sun, but I had to take her. My hunters were nearing to close for comfort. I took off only to find them still closing in. I leaned forward with the girl, coaxing every last ounce of speed out of my machine. Something was off. Malik sensed it first. A soft tingling started low in my spine, but I ignored the feeling, only focused on going faster. The bike froze, instantly stopping and sending us into the handlebars. Blinding arrays of colors and shapes blasted in front of my eyes dizzyingly. We were falling uncontrollably. What seemed like hours passed. I spotted the sand rushing towards us, taking that split second to pull the girl above me so I would take the front of the impact. We landed with a sickening thud and rolled a few feet. Everything was spinning. I couldn't breath. I could hear the wind blowing in a far off, faded tone. I couldn't focus. My head tilted to the side and I found what I hoped was the form of the girl I had saved. _'Ra help her...' _I thought hazily before everything blended together. We were in the middle of the scorching desert with no reprieve from the sun. I could only hope that we'd live because my consciousness slipped and we were completely helpless. If only I'd looked the other way…

_Jou_

I slipped through the shadows past the unlit homes of the city. I didn't need, let alone want any attention. All I wanted was to make it home without-

"Mutt. In here. Now."

That. _'He saw me...' _I didn't want to have to deal with that cocky bastard tonight, but now it was inevitable. I groaned, trudging back to the stairs in defeat. "Yes, High Priest Seth?" I replied in a sarcastically polite voice, hoping to peeve him off at least half as much as he did me. He simply rolled his icy blue eyes at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a cold voice.

"Hm… let's see…" I tapped my chin in feigned thought, turning to leave. "away from you."

"Stay, dog." Seth ordered. I turned back to face him with a scowl etched on my face. Why couldn't he take a hint?

"Will you stop calling me a dog?" I growled in annoyance. The brunette smirked.

"But you are a dog, mutt."

My eyes narrowed, trained on his.

"What do you want, Seth?"

He let out a short laugh. That one sound grated against my ears like none other. The one thing that would drive me insane. Anyway…

"The nighttime watch. You're on duty tonight." He smirked. "Go on, guard mutt." I curled my lips into a snarl.

"Since when do you make that decision?"

"Since now." He replied simply with a grin that showed he was having fun tormenting me in anyway possible. And I could do nothing about it. If I were to defy his orders… I shuddered to think of the consequences. Giving the brunette one last glare, I turned to tramp off to my post, swearing under my breath. Seth chuckled audibly at my defeat as I walked away causing me to clench my fists. He'd get his.

"Stupid _High _Priest. Thinks he can order me around… calling me mutt… Who does he think he is?" I grumbled feverishly, nearing the city gates. As I plodded off around the city, I glared out at the night as if the stars would wink out under my stare. All I could see was darkness. Darkness. And more darkness. A few stars… and more darkness. It was going to be a really, _really_ long night. I trudged on for what seemed like an eternity. My routes were blending into one another and I had no idea how many circuits I'd made. I was currently leaning against the cool bricks of the outer wall, content with closing my eyes for a moment's rest. Just then, a soft pleading moan floated to my ears from the dark desert beyond. I tensed instantly, searching for the source of the noise. My eyes slowly readjusted to the night only to fall on two unknown forms in the sand. One of the forms shifted slightly, sand pouring off of it. That was where the sound had come from. It had to be. After looking for a few moments I found they were human, a boy and a girl. How they could've even gotten there was a mystery and so, I inched towards them with caution. Sky blue eyes met my own as I stood over the barely conscious girl.

"Wha-…what happened?" Her soft voice wavered, a barely audible whisper. "Where-…" The weak girl couldn't even finish her sentence. Her head tilted to the side as she returned to an unconscious state. I stared at her in disbelief momentarily before my mind launched into gear again.

"Hey!" I called to one of the nearby guards. "I found two citizens. They're injured! Get them into the healing wing now!" The sleepy guard soon was wide awake, scurrying over to the boy.

"Are they dangerous?" He asked me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do they _look_ dangerous? They're unconscious!" The guard bowed his head silently, hefting the boy onto his back and rushing back towards the city. I turned back to the unconscious girl on the ground. Kneeling down, I looked over her for any life-threatening wounds, then shifted her into my arms. _'She's so light, it's a wonder she survived the heat.' _Her head lolled against my chest causing me to glance down once again. A golden necklace reflected the flickering light of the city. _'Is that...? Could it be?' _I shook my head, realizing I was wasting precious time. I stored my questions in the back of my mind to ask later. Right now, she needed help.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dia: Yay! The end of my first 'chapter'!

Jou: The necklace! The necklaaaaaaaaace! **twitches**

Dia: Jou… chill out dude.

Jou: pants Ok. Ok, I'm good.

Dia: Ahem. Right. PLEASE REVIEW!

Jou: ….Scary….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. I do however, own Kara. She is mine! **Ahem** anywho, the reason each chapter consists of many POV changes is because this is really meant to be one story, but the file would be too big in one piece and is therefore split into chunks. If the point of view changes confuse you, I'm sorry, but I really felt like writing the whole story in first person and I figured this was a good way to do it. Hope you like.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kara_

Sounds slowly came back into focus in my ears. Two voices conversed quietly in the background, one gruff and one defensive. They were arguing, but I didn't make an effort to find out what about. _'How am I still alive?' _I wondered vaguely. _'And where am I?' _The last thing I remembered was lying in the sand under the harsh sun. This definitely wasn't sand. I was covered in some semi-coarse material that kept the heat of my body around me perfectly. _'How long have I been here?' _I glanced down at my watch only to find it missing. _'Must've fallen off in the sand.' _At the very least, I could tell it was dusk. A small window in the wall told me that much along with the fact that it was exceptionally cooler than what it would be during the day. How long had I been unconscious? I tilted my head to the left and spotted a white-haired boy in another bed near me. _'Who's he?'_

"So you're awake now?"

I jumped at the sudden voice. The room had gotten considerably quiet while I had been gazing around and I hadn't even noticed. I could tell this was one of the voices from before. Standing at the edge of my bed -as he probably had been for the past few minutes- was an important looking boy with the iciest blue eyes I had ever seen. His stern gaze unnerved me. "Ano…Y-yeah. Where… am I exactly?" I asked as I glanced around. Something just didn't seem right.

"The healing ward." Supplied a defiant voice from somewhere behind the boy. "Hey, is that-?" The question was cut off by a cold glance from the brunette. He meant business.

"What were you two doing outside the city walls at that time of night?" His piercing eyes bored into mine, forcing mine to flicker from his to the floor and back.

"How did you get there?"

"I-I got lost."

"T-to be honest, I don't know myself. All I remember was passing out in the desert." I closed my eyes in an attempt to recollect more from that day.

"And do you know the boy next to you?" He asked coolly, inclining his head towards said boy. My eyes fell on his sleeping figure and, though he looked remotely familiar, I couldn't place him.

"I'm... not sure." I replied quietly, letting my chin fall so that a few stray locks of white gold obscured my face. Anything to get out from under that stare... The brunette teen paced between mine and the other bed before stopping back in front of me.

"As innocent as that sounds," He began, his voice oozing sarcasm. "I am placing you two under temporary confinement to this room." He turned to leave the room, his cloaks a flutter. So _arrogant_. I was starting to _really_ hate this guy. He stopped in the doorway to speak to the owner of the defiant voice I had heard earlier, a blond boy in his mid-teens. "Mutt, you found them. You guard them. Don't let them out and don't do anything stupid." Then he just left, sealing the stone door behind him.

_Jou_

"Stupid priest... calling me a dog again..." I muttered, slouching against the wall angrily.

"Um... Excuse me?" The girl questioned softly. She seemed a little nervous, but who wouldn't be around that guy. I didn't answer at first. She tried again. "What was up with that guy?" This got my attention. What was she speaking? It sounded sort of foreign.

"What'd you say?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"What was that guy's problem? I didn't do anything to him." She repeated in Egyptian.

"Oh. Priest Seth? Don't worry about him." I replied dismissively. "He's always a stick in the sand. No manners whatsoever."

The girl stared at me with amusement.

"I have to deal with him everyday."

"Well, I think you were trying to ask me something before when he cut you off."

I pushed of the wall, my mood improving slightly.

"Me? Yeah. I was wondering about your necklace?"

She blinked at me, her hand straying to the golden amulet around her throat.

"Oh, this? I found it in a really cool old box in the ground. I was messing with a metal detector in my backyard and..."

I stared at her in confusion, causing her to stop.

"Oh, wait. You probably don't know what that is, do you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, anyways I found it and I was so amazed! I couldn't believe I'd found something so beautiful! I think it's supposed to symbolize Isis' power... or something like that. Egyptian lore. I don't think it's real or anything... It'd be way too valuable."

I gaped at her in complete shock.

"Isis' necklace..." I breathed excitedly.

"W-what? What's wrong?" She asked nervously.

"Wrong?" I broke out into a huge grin. "There's nothing wrong, this is perfect! There's no way you can be arrested now. You're her! You're-!" I paused, blinking. "What's your name?"

She laughed. I think she was relaxing a bit after waking up in somewhere completely strange to her and being interrogated. I couldn't blame her.

"I'm Kara." She supplied happily. "I'm a bit of a new citizen I guess."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"No problem. I'm Jounouchi, Jou for short if you want. Nice to meet you." I grinned, but it faltered slightly. "So... how _did_ you get here?"

Kara laughed nervously.

"You're probably not going to believe this so let me tell the whole thing first." She sat up, telling me all the things that had happened the day before. It was actually really confusing. Something about a place called America and a thing called a motorcycle. She was right. I had a lot of trouble believing this.

"America? Is that a foreign city? And what's a motorcycle?"

Her green eyes stared at me in confusion, probably the same amount that I was feeling. She suddenly leaned back heavily against her bed.

"Kara?"

She looked worried and uncertain.

"Wh-what year is it?" she asked, wincing slightly.

"... 1335 B.C., why?" I responded curiously.

"Oh, no..." she groaned.

_Kara_

"Oh, no." I groaned. It couldn't possibly be, but it was. We were in the past. Not just the past but _Ancient _Egypt. _Way_ in the past. My head was swarming in confusion. "I-I need to lie down." I murmured, doing just that. Jou watched me nervously. My gaze flickered towards the still unconscious boy on the bed next to mine. _'Him too? He looks like he's wearing modern clothing...' _"Wake him up." I commanded weakly.

"Uh, yeah..." He hesitated, but complied, walking over and shaking the white-haired teen's shoulder tentatively. He seemed intrigued by my predicament, but I didn't have the mind to worry about it now. He woke with a start, causing both me and the blond boy to jump.

"Let me go! I-!" His short quick breaths slowed as he focused on the room around him. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Bad dream..." He glanced over at me in relief. "Good, you're ok. I was afraid you got hurt in the fall. How did you get out there anyway? And where are we now?" He looked around in slight uncertainty. I swallowed. Hard.

"You're-"

"Hold on. First, who are you?" I asked, deciding to answer the easy questions before trying to explain the craziness.

"I'm- No, don't!" The teen flailed slightly before falling silent. **"I'm Malik. Pleasure, I'm sure." **I did a double take. _'Did his voice just change? And his eyes... There's something that wasn't there before.' _Malik reached down to his belt, letting out a stream of curses. **"That's what I thought. Here, Marik, you can have control again." **He turned his purple eyes to me.** "We'll be meeting again soon, I'm sure." His lips curled into a smirk, which quickly faded. The** boy's eyes lightened slightly. "Oh, goddess, what did he say?"

I blinked in shock.

"By him, you mean you right?" _'Great. I got sent back in time with a schizo...' _

He winced.

"This is going to sound pretty unbelievable…"

"Trust me, I could believe it right now." I retorted, quite interested in what that whole changing eye color and voice thing was about. He glanced nervously at Jou.

"Basically, I have another soul living inside my body. My name's Marik with an 'r', his is Malik with an 'l'."

This whole name thing was turning out to be the harder answer to come up with to me. Marik gave me this look in his eyes that clearly said he'd rather talk about this later.

"So, where are we?"

"We're in Egypt." I finished simply. "Ancient Egypt."

"Ancient?" Jou asked.

"I know it sounds insane and I'm not even sure I believe it myself, but we're not in 2005 anymore." My explanation continued, leaving his question unanswered. Marik stared at me in disbelief.

"I-I'm not dreaming?" he stammered.

"If you are, we're both having the same elaborate dream."

"Wait a second!" The blond servant had been quiet for so long, he'd almost disappeared from my radar. "What in Ra's name is going on here?" He shouted, his caramel eyes flashing confusion.

An hour or so later, I had explained all I knew and Jou was still asking questions. Has he ever heard of curiosity killed the cat… or dog in this case. "Look, Jou, I don't know anything else about our situation that I haven't already said so enough with the 20-questions already." I finished tiredly.

"What's-?"

"It's a game from our time." Marik prompted quickly, which was good. I was getting tired of answering questions. I sighed, shaking my head.

"What I still don't get is why my necklace is so important."

Jou's features shifted seriously for the first time since I'd met him.

"That necklace was said to have been given to Isis' one and only heir who was born with great powers. The holder of the necklace, or the heir, is destined for great things, so yes, it's very important." His description silenced me in awe.

"B-but… I don't have any powers or anything special like that. I'm just a normal teenage girl!"

Marik shook his head solemnly.

"You couldn't have found that necklace by sheer accident." He seemed to know more about this thing than I did. Note to self: Ask Marik about necklace.

"If you really don't think you have powers, the seven priests could test you." Jou suggested, leaning back against the wall. "That is, when that idiot gets back here. You should know though, if they test you and find out you're not the heir it could… complicate things."

I nodded silently in thought.

"I'll deal with the consequences and the punishments, whatever they may be." I decided to change the subject before my brain racked itself anymore over my predicament. "So, why are we being temporarily confined in the first place? What did we do wrong?"

The servant boy huffed in annoyance, not directed towards me, but at his tormentor.

"Nothing really, except being strangers. That's all. I'm sure the pharaoh will understand."

"We get to meet the pharaoh?" I exclaimed in excitement.

"Probably not. Usually the priests are the only ones ever allowed to—" Jou's explanation was cut off by the heavy stone door sliding open.

"Mutt, bring the prisoners with me. The pharaoh wishes to speak to them." The cold priest Seth drawled from the doorway. I practically had to bite my own tongue to prevent myself from squealing as we left the room. We were off to see the pharaoh!

_Jou_

Kara seemed like she was floating with happiness at getting to see the pharaoh, but Marik with a 'r'…. or was it a 'l'? Anyway, Marik didn't look to sure that seeing him was a good thing. Of course, I was just as curious as worried. Pushing off the wall, I stood with my staff weapon and nodded towards the door. "You heard him. Let's go." I hoped I sounded authoritative without sounding too callous. To tell you the truth, I was mostly confused. Why would the pharaoh want to talk to them let alone invite them into his presence? They were complete strangers and, though I didn't think it to be true, they could be thieves. What would cause him to take such a risk? I shook my head, walking behind the group while Seth took the front. We arrived at a set of looming doors that I knew lead to the royal chambers. The stone was painted a brilliant crimson, the color of newly spilled blood. All along the edges and throughout the middle gold engravings and embossings intertwined, weaving a tale fit for the gods. Though I had been there but a few times, I made a point to study and memorize the story, often causing it to replay in dreams. It told of how each god was born and how they each chose something distinctly of their own creation. It also told of one particular goddess whose folly it was of choosing a mere mortal for her life mate. Ra, the main god, grew angry and tried to convince him otherwise with harsh words. Nothing could prevail over their love and so, left with no choices, he made it so that no mortal and immortal could touch, thus never allowing the mistake to happen again. Distraught with loss, the goddess withered away dying, but never truly being dead. My eyes flickered quickly over the design, images flashing through my mind. I looked back down to see that Seth had let the others through but halted me.

"Do you know why they're here?" He questioned in that cool voice that told me he knew and expected that I was inferiorly clueless. I shrugged, pretending I didn't give a damn.

"The pharaoh wants to speak to them, what more reason does he need?"

"The necklace." He interjected simply as though it was common sense. And it was. I knew why they were there.

"You knew? But you didn't-"

"Of course I knew, idiot. I'm one of the high priests. I'm not uneducated like some people…" There it was again. Those ice shards piercing my eyes as though I were nothing more than mud. "Now stay, mutt." He ordered with a smirk, turning to enter the room. I was seething, no, I was _fuming_. My hands were balled into tight fists just itching to slam into his face. I had to look down and glared daggers at the ground to prevent myself from acting on my anger. I was surprised when there was no door slamming in my face. Instead, I heard a deep commanding voice beckoning me in.

"Enter, Jou."

My head snapped up. I was being invited in the pharaoh's quarters as well? What had I done to receive such an honor? Hesitantly, I entered the room which was just as amazing, if not more than, the doors at the entryway. I instantly knelt in reverence, being absolutely sure to show the proper respect. After all, he was offering a great opportunity.

"Rise, fair servant. You are invited here as an equal guest. I understand that you, too, know of the necklace that this young girl is gifted with?"

"C-correct." I answered nervously, kicking myself for stuttering. I gazed around in wonder. I was being considered an equal with the priests? Seth was probably going crazy. _'I might just have to… bring this up later on.' _"It is Isis' necklace. It marks it's wearer as the heir of her powerful magic."

"Kara… Is that her name?" Pharaoh replied with interest.

"Yes, I was gathering information from the two during their confinement." I told him with a slight bow.

"And what is your name?" The pharaoh asked the white haired teen.

"I am called M…Mosi." His answer confused me considering he had told me earlier that his name was Marik. Speaking of, the pharaoh's guard's name was Marik. Weird. Kara glanced at him in confusion as well. Good, I wasn't the only one confused.

"How did you two end up traveling together? Or more so, laying together?" The teen king chuckled and Marik's eyes glittered with laughter of his own. Did I mention I was confused?

"That was quite an accident. You see, I was riding towards town for a place to stay and dropped my water flask."

Kara looked at him questioningly and Marik gave her a let-me-do-the-talking look. She nodded discreetly, but I winced mentally. The priests would find out that he was lying and that wasn't good. He continued, unhindered.

"I had gotten off my horse to retrieve it and I turned to remount my stead with great haste. In my rush I did not see Kara standing behind me, ready to offer me help. Unfortunately, I ran into her head on, knocking us both unconscious." He chuckled lightly. "I believe my horse ran off."

One of the other priests, a turban-clad man named Shada, stepped forward to protest like I expected he would, but the pharaoh waved his hand dismissively.

"And you knew of her necklace as well?"

"Yes, as soon as I got a good look at it, I knew it was none other." Marik replied truthfully. The pharaoh stood slowly, stepping down onto the stone floor.

"One last question, traveler. What do you wish to do now?" The white haired teen stared emotionlessly.

"I was hoping to continue my travels-" He began, looking pointedly at Kara who looked faint at the idea of him leaving her here alone. "but with all that is unfolding here, I would like to stay. I wish to see the direction of this girl's fate." He looked to her again, giving her a smile and a nod of encouragement. She smiled back weakly, shuddering at the feeling of so many eyes on her. Seth eyed her warily. He didn't believe her for a second and I think she knew it. She fidgeted nervously as if she expected someone to speak against her, condemning her for all eternity.

Priest Mahado stepped forward. His dark eyes held hers, almost binding her there as if by spell. His gaze was so calculating, taking in everything and missing nothing. After what seemed like hours he finally spoke, allowing Kara to release a breath I hadn't known she was holding

"I am the priest Mahado, keeper of the Millennium Ring. I am also the teacher of magic and will be testing your skills and your honesty." She winced at his referral to their story. The pharaoh nodded.

"That is good for now. Return to your chambers and in the morning, Mahado will fulfill his duties." With that, Seth and I lead them back to their room where I was once again forced to stand guard. The girl lay awake shifting nervously for a time before she fell asleep. I could understand why. Tomorrow would tell the real direction of her fate.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jou: What's gonna happen to her?

Seth: Hmph. Serves her right.

Dia: 0.o Shouldn't you already know, Jou?

Jou:….. Maybe…..

Seth: Baka.

Dia: Don't make me write you two in a yaoi.

Seth: ….. 0.0

Jou: -.-'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. I do however, own Kara.

_Kara_

Dark faces all around. Running, out of breath. A scream, my own voice.

"Leave me alone!"

Chanting.

"You lied. You can't save us. Weak little girl."

I trip, stumbling to my knees. "No…. No! You're wrong. I didn't know!"

Louder still, the voices grow.

"No."

"Weak little girl. Liar."

"No, no, NO!" I shot up, gasping for breath. My eyes flew around wildly just in time to spot Jou jump in the darkness. He was panting about as hard as I was. I pulled my knees to my chest, shuddering violently. No one else knew but one of my greatest fears was being thought of as weak or incapable. I hadn't even told Seto that one. Finally, I felt him relax across the room as though waiting for an explanation. When I remained silent he spoke hesitantly.

"K-kara? What was that?"

"Nightmare." Came my simple replied, muffled by my knees. I didn't feel like talking about it. Of coarse, he had to go and sniff around.

"What about?" The blond boy stepped closer to my bed, though I couldn't see his face. His voice said it all. He was worried. Just what I needed, a servant feeling sorry for me.

"Things I'm afraid of, alright? Do you want to know that?" I snapped, more harshly than I'd meant to sound. He remained silent and unmoving. "Well?" I repeated, my fear pushing my anger to the limit. He shook his head.

"Not unless you're willing to tell." Jou stepped back to the wall. After a pause he said, "You might want to guard your mind from the priests, as impossible as it sounds. They'll see everything." That had my attention. My head shot up so fast I think I got whiplash.

"N-nani? I-I mean, what?"

He sighed sadly.

"When… they test you, they look into your mind. _Everything_ in your mind."

My breath seized in my throat. They would see… They would see…

"Isn't there anything I can do? Anything?" I practically pleaded with him and I had never stooped that low. I wouldn't let some random person learn my most hidden secrets within seconds with no say in the matter. He pushed off the wall again to sit cross legged at the side of my cot.

"There is a way that I heard about that I sometimes use, but it doesn't always work." He paused painfully. "It took me weeks to be able to do it properly."

I closed my eyes, my head falling into my arms.

"I could teach you." He said quickly, trying to recover. "Who knows, if you are Isis' heir, maybe you'll be powerful enough to get it fast."

"And if I'm not?"

His caramel eyes remained on me in silence. I still really doubted this whole magic thing, but it was my only hope no matter how small. A long breath escaped my lips.

"Teach me. I'm willing to try anything at least once."

Jou actually smiled, which was weird considering how I felt at the moment. I heard him stand and shuffle some things around in the dark. A rough parchment and some sort of quill were thrust into my lap.

"Draw a maze. You can put anything in it to make it difficult. Make it impossible. Make it so even you can hardly figure it out, no wait…. You have to be able to get through it, but make sure it's too hard for anyone else, especially those with intelligence and genius."

I stared.

"This is no time for games."

"Just draw it. Trust me, you need it." He brushed off all my attempts of protest, so I finally decided to play along. After drawing a particularly difficult labyrinth, I held out the paper. He snatched it up and shook his head. "That's too easy."

I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"I happened to be really good with mazes!" He said defensively. I sighed, picking up another parchment. This time Jou watched over my shoulder, giving me tips and hints for traps and dead ends. He was, as he said, surprisingly good at mazes and when we had finished, we had a very formidable entanglement of lines. "That's better." He said nodding. "Now memorize it."

I started to nod, but then the impact of his statement hit me.

"Memorize? That?" My jaw dropped. "That's impossible!"

The blond whipped around to face me.

"Don't take that attitude without trying, otherwise this lesson is pointless!" His harsh reprimand surprised me and caused Marik to shift in his sleep. "Sorry." He muttered apologetically. "Just try first, alright?"

I nodded, looking down intensely at the drawing.

"If you picture this clearly when the priests enter your mind, they should find themselves in it. Hide your memories in hidden chambers. If you can't see it clearly, then there will be gaps where they can pass easily through." He instructed me carefully as though he were afraid he would make a mistake instead of me.

After what seemed like hours, my mind began to wander from the labyrinth. At that precise moment, Jou snatched the paper from my grasp.

"Draw it." He ordered, a new paper in his hand.

"I ca-…" My chin dropped. "I'll try." It was a feeble try at that. It was as if my knowledge of the whole thing had been ripped away with the picture. I could hardly recall the middle and end, but the beginning was mostly clear. When I couldn't think of any more, I sighed, holding out the paper in defeat.

"That's not good enough." He said plainly. I growled.

"You try it then smartass." The boy nodded, turning his gaze to the parchment. After a few moments, he handed it to me and drew his own rendition. His pen flew quickly over the paper only pausing in two or three areas of uncertainty. I stared down in amazement and a little jealously. "How'd you do that?" I groaned.

"I looked at it and memorized it. I mean _really_ looked at it. It's difficult to understand… I don't know how to explain it, it just sort of has to happen. Look at it, but don't."

I rubbed my temples.

"That makes no sense."

"Please try. Empty your mind." He begged. I took the paper in hand and stared again, attempting to understand how to look at it before doing anything else. I supposed it was like looking at one part and the whole picture at the same time. _'Clear my mind?'_ That was another problem entirely. How could I possibly empty my mind with all that was going on? Slowly I began checking off things in my mind, shoving them out to the side until I was left with the maze. It was a strange feeling, strangely detached. I shivered, seeing nothing but the lines of the maze. My eyes adjusted, as if bringing it into some unknown focus, the sensation sending excitement shooting through me. As quickly as it happened, it disappeared, everything returning to my vision with only a hazy imprint left in my mind. He handed me a new sheet, where I drew what I could remember once more. I was able to sketch more of the maze, but still not enough to say it was clear. Jou nodded encouragingly.

"Keep trying." And so the night continued in that way. I would get into that state of mind and 'see' the maze, leaving an imprint before I would lose focus again. Each time, the image would last longer and longer until I could finally 'see' it with only spots that were fuzzy instead of completely missing. The blond nodded with satisfaction.

"You've done really well for only one night. You have a few hours before the sun rises. Get some sleep and we'll work a little more in the morning."

"What about Marik?" I asked, weariness evident in my voice.

"They may only search your mind for facts about him. If they get enough, they might not even bother."

I had no idea if he was right, but it would suffice for now.

"Go to sleep." He urged. He didn't need to tell me twice. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. No more dreams. No more nightmares.

_Jougbe_

"Wake up."

I groaned.

"Wake _up_."

I shifted, losing, my balance slightly.

"It's too early." I felt someone push me all the way over causing me to topple onto the floor.

"Wake. Up."

I opened my eyes and jumped. I was face to face with a girl!…. Kara right. It took my hazy mind a few seconds to reconcile all the events of the past day.

"Cram session. Come on. Let's go. Up and at 'em." She urged nervously. "If you don't get up right now and I can't do this, I'm going to blame you and haunt you forever when I'm dead."

"Alright, alright, I'm up." I mumbled, sitting up groggily. My stiff muscles protested as I stood, reaching for the maze, quill, and blank paper. "You know how to do it already, why did you need me?"

She took the offered items.

"No reason. I just wanted to wake you up." Her lips twisted into a playful grin. "You were supposed to be watching guard anyhow, better me then that cold guy."

I tensed. She was right. What if Seth had walked in here and found me like I was? I shivered to think of the consequences, for they were too deadly. I turned to retort to her comment, but she already had her head down, deep in thought. _'She must really want her privacy.'_ I wondered why, but wouldn't ask. I'd never get it out of her. She shuffled the original drawing aside, swiftly recreating it on a clean sheet with almost 100 accuracy. Only one or two small areas blurred indiscreetly. It amazed me how well she was doing. She gazed up at me, her azure eyes brimming with anxiety.

"W-well," She stammered. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

I nodded, trying to be firm. She looked so…. scared, and showing my fear for her would only worsen hers.

"You'll be fine. You picked up this technique amazingly fast, Kara. Just take a deep breath and do it." Lame, yeah I know, but it seemed to calm her nerves if only a small amount.

The sudden jolt of stone on stone sent her back into her silent mask and woke her white haired companion. His face looked like he was arguing mutely with himself…er that other creepy guy.

"You can't go through with this-!" Marik began, panic evident.

"**Those priests will tear your mind to shreds, girl." The voice of the other boy finished bluntly, a cruel smirk twisting his features. **I winced at the harshness of his tone.

"I can handle myself, thanks." She retorted, an emotionless mask barring her face. "Leave."

"**You know, I'm starting to like you, girl." Again he left with a smirk as if sauntering from a room.**

"I have a name, bastard." Kara growled, her hands fisting in her sheets fiercely. My attentions turned back to the original noise. A lone servant stood in the opened door. Amazing how such a small sound could create so much chaos. He was a young boy, in his teens, and looked to be shaking like a leaf and confused as all hell.  
"H-high Priest M-mahado awaits young Kara and young Mosi in his study. P-please come quickly." The boy stammered, fleeing the room at the very first hint that we would follow. The white haired girl looked to me once more before I nodded and ushered the two in front of me towards the hall. Damn, I hoped it wouldn't be the last time.

_Kara_

God I was shaking. I mean _really_ shaking. If I hadn't been surrounded by three guys, I probably would have fainted there on the spot. But, of course, I was and I wasn't about to look like some weak little girl. I would never stoop that low. _Never_. My fists clenched tightly, paling my already pallid knuckles. I kept my face strictly forward, a mask of stone, but the feeling of Marik's sideways glances whittled away at my façade. I could feel Jou's nervous gaze on my spine and the young servant's wariness of us. A walk of eternity. Weren't we there yet? The walk couldn't have taken more than a few minutes, but seemed to take hours. As soon as we stopped at the entryway, the priest's door slide open with a grinding of stone. Mahado's profound voice beckoned from within, calling us forward.

"Jougbe, the three of you may enter. Rhahk You are free for the day for I will be busy and not have need of you."

The boy scurried away without a backwards glance.

"Go on." Jou whispered urgently, nudging me through the door. My heart thudded so deafeningly in my ears that if the seven priests couldn't see my fear, I swear they could hear it from miles away. I stepped forward, stopping in the middle of the room while Marik and Jou stood in the circle that converged around me. The lights dimmed, forcing me to blink repetitively to refocus.

Then, it started. The low chant of Mahado joined by Seth and each member of the ring in turn save Marik and Jou. Electricity shot through my body and soul, acting as a stimulant and a paralyzer at the same time. My mind locked. I couldn't move. It was that ghastly nightmare all over again. The mantra's rise and fall crashed over me like waves battering a cliff, building towards an ear-shattering climax.

"The maze!" Jou screamed recklessly, his voice reanimating my thoughts. The image of the labyrinth raged intensely in my mind's eye; walls, turns, and traps racing to a fevered pitch. All my concentration poured into one solitary thought, making it solid and forcing it into existence. Super novas blazed before my eyes, ebbing away every seeping shadow. The inferno faded to reveal my conscience and the flicker of all seven clerics forcing entry. My physical being shuddered violently with each new entrant. I cried out piercingly, forcing back tears. Concern emanated from my left, though who it belonged to I couldn't distinguish. The strangeness of the sensation served as a distraction from the excruciating pain, which began to gradually incline. Some of the presences were gentle yet probing while others ruthlessly tore through any and all thoughts as though they were paper. Pinpricks of torture marked areas where a few were actually attempting to simply blast through the barriers of the maze. I tentatively tried focusing on these areas and found that they would reshape, repair, and reposition traps and walls. Again I sensed worry rippling towards me.

'_Jou?'_ I felt another's conscience feather against mine before shying away as though just realizing its own action. I probed further with my thoughts, but uncovered nothing. The absence of its assurance disturbed me as I turned my center of attention back to the task at hand. All truths and positive facts had been unearthed long ago and still the priests searched on, violence increasing to unknown levels. My throat grated itself raw as screams tore from it.

'_What are you hiding, little girl?' _Someone snarled mentally.

'_It's my mind! You have no right to do this! No right! Leave me alone!'_

'_You're lying. You think you can keep us from learning the truth? You're weak, pathetic even.' _My blood congealed and then boiled just as rapidly within seconds.

'_Get out. GET. OUT!' _Every fiber of my being, every ounce of will and energy emptied into those two words and soared at all seven unwelcome minds. Seven images flashed over and over, faster and faster at a dizzying pace. I couldn't see, feel, or think. All I remember was exhaustion and the relief that only the ice-cold floor against my cheek could've brought me.

_Marik_

My arms flew to my eyes as protection from the blinding light. When it subsided and I dropped my arms, I saw a sight that froze me to the core. Kara lay slumped in the center of the circled of priests who lay sprawled about, panting and bewildered and one even enraged. His wild eyes sprinted around the room, finally lading on me. Anger housed itself there, deep and boiling. He turned to glare ferociously at the unconscious form that was Kara.

"What form of treason is this? The point of our search was to look for fact and fiction uninhibited, not do battle of minds! This will not go unpunished!" Priest Seth snarled indignantly, shoving himself off the floor straight for Kara. He wrenched her wrist from the heap, her body hanging limply below.

**_'Do something before he-'_**

"That is enough." The pharaoh bellowed from the far shadows of the corner. The dim light only illuminated half of his features, but revealing his distaste all the same. "Her feat proves her heritage if nothing else. We know what we set out to find, so leave the girl be."

The brunette complied reluctantly, allowing her to loll to the floor.

"Mutt, take her back to the room, now." His eyes pierced the other boy like daggers. "She couldn't have figured out how to do that on her own. I _will_ talk to you later." Seth ground out threateningly in his ear. Jou tensed before stiffly shifting over to Kara and lifting her with ease. "Mosi's staying with me."

**_'Joy.'_**

_'Quiet.' _

The blond glanced back at me, nodding uncertainly before disappearing from the room.

"You." The priest pointed to me warily. "You don't know how to mindguard, do you?"

"I had no idea that she could, let alone do it myself." I replied coolly, meticulously carving myself a mask of indifference.

"Good. Stand in the middle."

**_'There's no way that bastard is getting his mind in here. I'll kill him.' Malik rumbled mentally._**

_'Don't. Just… let him continue. For now.'_

_**'You may not know how to guard yourself, but I do. He's **_**not_ getting in here.'_**

_'Stop! I can't hold you back and keep an eye on them at the same time.'  
**'How hypocritical. You go and tell the girl not to go through with this and yet here you are doing the same.'**_

_'She has something to live for…' _I dropped my chin._ 'It's ok if I die.'_

_**'Marik, you can't-' **_It was too late. I pushed out of his thoughts to find the chanting had already started. I took a deep breath, preparing for the pain. Malik was in the back of my mind, trying to force his way through, but I held steady.

The first priest entered, unleashing a pain I didn't even think possible. My throat released roar of pain as more came and my concentration split between distractions. Malik continued to struggle, but not to kill. It really seemed as if he wanted to protect. And not just himself, but me as well, which was a little more than odd, but what the hell. I hesitated a second more before releasing my hold. A violent whirlwind of power enveloped my consciousness.

_'You liar! You said you couldn't mindguard!'_ Seth roared angrily.

**_'He said _he_ couldn't mindguard. He never said a thing about me.'_**

The priest emanated confusion.

_'Careful, Yami.' _I warned.

_'There's two of you? Two souls in one body... This power feels so similar to my own. The millennium staff, but that's impossible! I have it here in my hand.'_

_**'Believe it, 'cuz it's true, priest boy. That item belongs to me in the future. It's a part of me as well. I-'**_

_'Malik! Agh!' _Marik cried out mentally and physically, silencing his yami and shielding him from a telepathic blast of the priest. Seth tore from the teen's mind signaling for the others to follow.

"Lock him up!" The brunette priest bellowed. Marik then lost touch with reality. All he could distinguish was Malik yelling: **_'Don't die! Don't die on me, you idiot!'_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik: DON'T DIIIEEE! DON'T- …. Die. Damn. This isn't in the story, is it?

Dia: cowers No…

Marik: x.x

Dia: Marik?

Marik …..

Dia: Marik?

Marik: …

Dia: Uh-oh…

Malik: NOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
